Heretofore, it is known to provide for a vehicle a transversely mounted boom carrying a winch mechanism for lifting a wheel chair and its occupant and transporting it into the vehicle or for only transporting the individual into the vehicle. Other devices have been employed on vehicles which involve a winch for lifting a load and for transporting it into a vehicle such as a railway car or for otherwise loading objects into a vehicle.
Examples of such prior art efforts are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,957,164 PA1 3,656,637 PA1 2,793,768 PA1 2,522,267 PA1 2,191,912 PA1 1,703,153 PA1 1,614,769